


The Funeral

by CadetDru



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Post Reichenbach, References to Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/pseuds/CadetDru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly's thoughts at Sherlock's funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Funeral

The funeral for Sherlock Holmes was not the saddest one Molly had attended. Her father's had that honor. She didn't have to fake her grief, the blotchy red face as she couldn't stop crying. She had killed an idea, if not the actual man. She had seriously wounded John Watson and DI Greg Lestrade. Possibly mortally so in the case of the former; she wanted to make sure he was safe. 

She wasn't up to Sherlock's level, but she could read people. It didn't come up much in her line of work. In fact, it wasn't something she liked doing. She could read too much, see too much of how people really felt. She knew the whole idea of getting along with people was to not see through their polite fictions. She didn't know if Sherlock realized that. John did. 

She couldn't read Mycroft, but that was the whole point of Mycroft. She knew he had to know Sherlock was still alive, but he would have been just as stoic if he were truly dead. 

John believed in Sherlock whole-heartedly, and would not last long without him. He needed a purpose. Mycroft was going to help find him a job; Molly was most likely going to be the go-between for that, something at the hospital. She was there for the Holmes brothers to manipulate. She didn't mind it. 

She knew Sherlock had run hot and cold with her on purpose, trying to keep her interested. Even that level of attention from such a brilliant man was flattering. She knew he wasn't interested in relationships. She knew all these things. She didn't care. She would have kept offering coffee, presents, little gifts of service until he made her stop. 

Instead she had given him the ultimate gift and put herself out of a job. She helped him fake his own death. Helped him save the people who meant the most to him-- the people who he loved back, as much as they loved him. He didn't love her. Didn't consider her a friend. And that saved him, saved her, saved them all. 

She cried and cried. John offered her a tissue. Mycroft ignored her. Greg moved towards her, then pulled back. They were acquaintances, not friends. Mrs. Hudson hugged her tightly.


End file.
